The Hell
by Hatoful Boyfriend
Summary: This is just kinda a random thing i wrote, it's a crossover with the characters Aoba, Bill Cipher and Shiro from No Game No Life.


It was a quiet evening and Shiro sat lazily in her loose floppy jumper and running jeans,(The ones normally worn by men).On the sofa watching one of her favourite shows, Gravity Falls, when she heard the front door open. Turing her head, she smiled happily as her good friend Aoba walk in with a grin. "Hey Aoba! How was work? Did those dumb kids bother you again today?" Shiro said, her voice full of sarcasm and somewhat disinterest.

Aoba rubbed the back of his head, a sigh escaping his lips. "Yeah. Troublesome, they are, but. . . I'm alright." He placed his bag down where Ren stayed contained inside, looking to Shiro and smiling. "And how was your day?" She sighed a little before giving her answer. "Not so good I guess, been kinda bored. . . But I did atleast get to watch Gravity Falls."

As she finished with the last statement a very familiar laugh was echoing from the TV screen. "Hey there! Name's Cipher! Bill Cipher, so what yah want kid?" Aoba looked at the screen a little confused, he didn't normally face directly at the screen when speaking, so seeing Bill do that was rather odd. Aoba turned to Shiro and quirked a brow.

"So...They don't usually face the screen, right?" he muttered, sitting down on a nearby chair."Hm? What are you talking about?" Shiro said turning back to the screen, Bill face down looking at the character he was speaking to, Shiro looked back at Aoba frowning. "He's just talking to Gideon like normal, why did yah say he looked this way?"

Aoba shook his head and sighed. "Maybe it's just my head playing up again...You know, my headaches." The bluenette rubbed his forehead. "Huh, strange, I swear he was looking right at us." Then he cracked a small chuckle, laughing the fact off. "Ehe. . ." Suddenly a light tap on glass was heard, Shiro didn't notice at all but it was coming from the TV.

"Want some food?" She said as her legs carried her to the kitchen, she looked warily though the fridge. "Ohh ice cream!" Aoba swore he could've heard a tap from the TV, but once he heard ice cream he quickly perked up in interest,

"Eh?! Where!" he squealed, rushing to the kitchen where he saw Shiro looking into the fridge.

"Here, catch." She threw a small tub of bubble ice cream at him as began opening hers when she had a though. "Hey...wouldn't It be cool if Bill's summoning ritual actually worked? OH SHIT! WE SHOULD TOTALLY TRY IT!" She announced loudly, her eyes lighting up with excitement riddled across her child-like face

The bluenette jumped as she loudly spoke up, his eyes widening. He was already stuffing his mouth with icecream, shoving even more tablespoons in. "C-Calm down. . . It probably won't work but we can still try," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. He shuffled back to the TV, pulling Shiro with him. "Come on."

"Ok... Everything ready?" She said as the candle were alite. She began to slowly chant the Latin spell, a sudden loud sound made the room around them fade to black and white. Shiro collapsed to the ground as well as Aoba, exhausted due to the sheer power, she spoke weakly. "Wha- wait...did That work?...Oh No..." Aoba glanced up from staring at the floor, eyes widening as he jumped to his feet. "GAH- What the hell!" he squeaked, looking back to Shiro. "Ahahahaha! Oh, okay, so where am I now?!" A small triangular creature appeared out of the flash, his single Cyclopes eye looked about restlessly before facing Shiro with great interest. "Oh, aren't you a pretty one, eh?" He floated down close to Shiro's face, causing her to move back in fright.

Aoba hissed and walked closer to the strange creature. "Oi, stay back!" He hissed, furrowing his brows and stomping his foot. He was protective of Shiro, she was a friend after all.

"Hm? Oh, hey there kid. Name's Bill...Bill Cipher! Nice ta meeeeeet yah!" He floated around the blue haired man mockingly and laughing hysterically, stopping abruptly he turned his attention back to the frightened Shiro. "Aw, don't be scared Shiro! Didn't mean ta scare yah! Need a haaaand?" He spoke in a childish and playful tone whilst dislodging his thin black arm, reaching to her. "Oh my gaw, how even-? Who even-? HOW DO YOU EXIST?! WHO ARE YOU!?" Shiro screamed angrily, Bill hovered back a little still grinning. "Oh I know lots of things!" He zoomed dangerously close to her face, making her squeak a little, just about touching her nose and repeated himself much more slowly, and this time his body flashed strangely like a TV screen showing past, present and even future events, Cyclopes eye wide and psychotic looking, and his echoing smooth American accent tuning low, distorted and almost demonic. "LoTs oF ThInGS."

Aoba stood there, eyes wide and unsure of what to do. This scene in front of him made him frightened and he simply stood. . . Shiro turned to the bluenette, giving him a look saying, "Help me, god dammit!" Aoba quickly perked up and shouted at the strange...Triangle..."Get away from her! Get off!" he shouted, taking a step forward. Bill quickly spun around and laughed madly, a dark joke came to mind. "Hey, blue kid! Look what I can do!" He directed his finger at him and twirled it around, Aoba felt his teeth begin to shack within his jaw. "Hehehe, this is way more fun on humans, mainly 'cause they probably scre- oh there they go." As he spoke Aobas teeth were violently yanked out of his mouth, leaving him screaming and collapsing onto the floor. Bill pulled them towards him and examined them closely, before twirling his finger again and the blue man's teeth sunk back into his gums. "Your teeth are good quality! They'd probably sell for like what? Maybe 20,000 pounds?" He applauded sarcastically before giggling like a child and looking at the horrified Aoba, his expression changed to that of annoyance and anger, staring darkly. "Don't you EVER...threaten Me kid. I can break you in more ways that you can imagine, keep yah distance if you want to keep those nice teeth of yours...flesh Pile..."

Aoba huffed and squinted his eyes. He was getting used to the feeling of his teeth back in. It felt terrible. . . He ran his tongue over his teeth, before taking a step back. "Just keep away from her, you bastard," he grumbled, and attempted to throw a punch at Bill. But obviously it would be difficult. Even if the bluenette has been through so many adventures, this was a tough hand when straight though Bill's golden body and he was sucked in, Bill just held out a pocket watch for a moment before Aoba was spat out again, he rolled onto the wooden floor and hit the TV screen with a satisfyingly loud thump making Bill slowly hover to the ground laughing so loudly that he felt like he was near bursting point. Shiro sat, not knowing what to say or do, but collected the courage to try and pull Bill away, not even knowing she couldn't touch the triangle.

As Bill felt the hand, he didn't bother to resist in anyway, and allowed himself to be pulled back gently. "Hey, Shiro, quick question before blue boy spoils the moment, why yah summon me?" Arching his eyebrow questioningly he awaited a response. Nothing. She just stared in silence before glancing at the now sitting up Aoba, rubbing the back of his head carefully. Aoba hissed.

"I am not blue boy. I have a name." He flinched as he touched a little of his hair, wincing before standing up and pouting. "Shiro, what do we do about this- thing?" he muttered, looking to his friend. She just glanced blankly, her purple pools empty and lifeless, but she weakly spoke up. "There is nothing we can do Aoba-chan, he's too strong..." She said in a ghost like whimper, completely out of it.

Aoba stared at her, eyes widening. "Eh?! What do we do, then?!" he squeaked, shuddering at her quiet voice. He didn't know what to do. He suddenly collapsed onto the chair behind him, staring down at the floor and hunching over, sighing loudly. "Wow, have I cause a sense or what?! Ahahaha!" Bill chimed happily, Turing his head back to the almost dead looking Shiro, even though he had no lips, he felt like frowning deeply. "Aw...Shiro? Sweetie? You ok? Want me ta cheer yah up?!" He enlarged himself to her size, sat beside her, and pat her back gently. Shiro started to feel actually rather happy, smiling lightly she stared into Bill's eye and her smile widened. "Thank you..."

Aoba puffed his cheeks out and suddenly took Shiro's hand and yanked her away. "Not being jealous, at all, but I know you're a damn psychopath, so stay AWAY!" he hissed, holding Shiro closer and trying to keep her away from the other. The room started to darken, the sound of low horrifying screams echoed throughout the room, Bill's body began to morph into a strange silhouette of something...until, There, stood a man, with a large Cyclopes-like eye, a small thin top hat floating just above his short formal cut golden hair, and his golden suit shimmered lightly in the darkness. He turned slowly towards Aoba, a widened wild psychotic looking smirk plastered across his pale lips. "You...Do YOU Know what I'm like...WHEN! I'M! MAD!?" As he screamed his lungs flat in anger, his suit turned from the elegant golden to a horrifyingly bright red and his eye became black and bloodshot, anger ran though his body like a raging river.

Aoba stared up at the man who had suddenly appeared, jumping back in fright. "EEH?!" he screeched, stumbling back in fright. What on earth just. . . He looked confused and scared right down to the bones. "Are you going to KILL us?!" he hissed, but his voice cracked through his sentence. "What the hell..." Bill didn't say a word, extending his finger out, he slowly began to use a lot more force as he tugged harshly at Aoba's teeth once more, but this time...he Didn't just pull the teeth...he Practically ripped them out, the sound of flesh and blood all the more increasing as Bill kept that dark grin on his face. As they hovered towards him he used his free hand, clicked his fingers and a small note book at pen appeared, and began to scribble a few things in (Name: Aoba Seragaki Age: 23 Teeth worth: 25,000), leaving the bleeding Aoba screaming in agony staring in terror.


End file.
